


Echo

by LiftingNeck



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, yoonjae - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiftingNeck/pseuds/LiftingNeck
Summary: 两兔一熊，18岁兔x36岁兔x36岁熊，先甜后车
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong





	Echo

*郑允浩生贺，18兔x36兔x36熊

“唔…这是哪？”他睡梦里罕见地有些眩晕，要知道在紧锣密鼓的练习之后，他们这些个半大孩子可是挤在地板上都能酣眠的。恍惚之间好像受到了什么召唤一般，身子轻飘飘地打着转，顺着隧道顶端的光上浮，又跌进万千霓虹幻影拉扯成的细线当中，受到重力的吸引而迅速下坠，然后在落地的前一秒惊醒。

“啊！”他仍惊魂未定，却又紧接着被面前的景象吓了一大跳——一个银白色皮肤的孩童正栖在巨大的画幅中，神情严肃，眼里悠悠泛出荧光。他好不容易理顺了自己的呼吸，撑起身子环视四周：像两层楼那么高的拱形天花板，鎏金色的立体扇状吊灯，随处可见的艺术装饰品……所以…这里到底是哪儿啊？即使是现如今最有钱的富豪家，好像也没见过这样奇异又前卫的装修风格。

他起身从宽大的白色沙发上跳下了地，摸出裤袋里的手机，下意识地想要打给室友韩庚以及允浩，可刚翻开盖子，迎接他的便是一片完整的灰绿色，什么字都没有。他心下有些慌张，无意识中踱步到餐桌边，却又被上面盘踞着的粗大蟒蛇震慑住了。“什么啊…这家主人。”怪异的人脸、黑马、蛇、看不懂的画作们，这些东西集合在一块，让他得出了以下结论：“应该是个艺术家吧？”

还是明显就非常有钱的那种。

就在这时，楼上似乎传来了男人间的嬉闹声，一个声线较轻薄沙哑，另一个则有些厚润。他望了望台阶的尽头，放轻了步子朝那里走去，想要将心底的谜团揭开。

顺着声音的来源走了几步到卧室，一张大床映入眼帘，上面躺着两个相互纠缠的身影。被子盖过了关键部位，在他的角度上只能看清两双交叠着的小腿，一人的肤色较深，体毛稍明显，而另一个人却连腿部肌肤都是白皙细嫩的。他们好像正在相互说着什么俏皮的情话，穿插着双唇相接的水渍声。

他的脸一下子涨得通红，耳根也随之发热，以往倒是在小电影里看到过这种情人间的亲密动作，可目睹实物还是头一回。虽然知道自己切入的时间可能不是很合适，但总归是好奇心占了上风，“那个…”他先尝试着小声询问了下，好像没被听见，那两人依旧火热。于是他又鼓起勇气放大了些声音：“很抱歉，打扰一下你们。”

“啊！”正与郑允浩沉浸在甜蜜氛围中的金在中被惊了一下，下意识以为是私生闯进了家，于是紧忙推开身上的人坐起来。他赤裸着上身，颈间还有几个刚印上去的新鲜吻痕。“诶？你是谁？”怎么那么像…前些年的我？

“在中？”郑允浩也顺着声音望向门口，这不就是小时候的在中吗？他看了看那个局促的少年，又看了看身边明显呆楞的金在中，没错啊，当事者也许记不太清楚自身过去的样子，他对十几岁的金在中可是印象深刻得很。

“你是谁？怎么会在我家？”对面那位眉眼与自己及其相似的人又重复了一遍这个问题。看着这一对儿只穿了内裤的成熟男性正朝自己走来，逐渐收拢包围圈，小在中有些畏惧地向后踉跄了两步，“我…我叫金在中，至于怎么会在您家，我也很想知道，这是哪？你们是谁？”还有，另一位不是允浩吗？容貌与允浩简直如出一辙，但多了几分岁月的痕迹，莫不是允浩年久失散的哥哥之类的？

“金在中…”金在中咬着下唇仔细端详了会儿对面小在中稚气未散的脸，以及比他们两个都略微矮一些的个头，犹豫道：“要么就是平行世界，要么就是以前的你穿过来了。这样，你回答我，现在是几几年？你在哪里，正在做什么事？”托最近一直在观看宇宙和神秘力量纪录片的福，在这个时候，金在中倒是有了点思路，起码比身边那个明显短路的郑允浩反应更快些。

或许是惧于年长者的威严，也或许是面前无比熟悉的两张面孔给了他安心感，小在中决定诚实地回答：“2003年8月，在sm公司做练习生，前一天上午刚刚通宵结束舞蹈训练。”说着，小在中转头看向郑允浩：“喏，跟一个同这位长得很像的男孩子一块参加来着。”

“就是我嘛…”金在中转头看了眼郑允浩，又将视线放在小在中身上，“我也叫金在中，现在是2021年2月，这里是我家，他就是你说的那个男孩子郑允浩。”

“我怎么会到这儿来…我还能回去吗？”小在中有限的人生阅历并不能让他把这些陌生又具有冲击力的信息组合起来，他双腿突然发软，靠着墙滑坐下来，又将头埋在双膝间，有些沮丧道：“这一定是梦吧，我再继续睡一觉是不是就会回到正轨了。”

郑允浩见状，紧忙上前安慰状拍了拍小在中的肩膀，又与他的伴侣交换着目光，“在中，既然是以前的话，你有什么关于这件事的记忆吗？”

“啊？”小在中仰起头，目光迷茫。

“不是说你，是说那个在中。诶呦，称呼都乱了。”郑允浩拍了拍自己的脑袋，有点为难。“这样吧，在我们家的时候就暂时叫你小在好不好？我们今年可都已经36岁了，你得叫哥。我是允浩哥，他是在中哥。”

“可是称呼允浩哥也很奇怪啊，那小子可是比我还小上十天。”小在皱起眉头，嘴巴撅得老高，他一直对刚进公司时允浩骗他叫了几个月哥的事情耿耿于怀。

“叫你叫你就叫。”金在中朝一旁的衣柜走去，还不忘顺手捏了两把小在的鼻尖。他找了一套衣服丢给郑允浩，又自己穿上宽松的棉t与短裤。“在孩子面前光个身子像什么话，你先陪着他，我突然想到一件事，可能和小在有关。”说着，就闪身去了衣帽间。

如果非说有什么与时间相关的奇异事件，那就是这个了。金在中拉开展柜的抽屉，取出来一只手表，开始仔细端详表盘。

他昨天晚上参与拍摄行程的时候想选这支表作配饰，就在他将其戴在手腕上并调弄表针的时候，却发现分针和时针卡在六点整的位置不动了，就连秒针也刚刚好指向数字12，无论怎么转动把轴都无法使之改变。由于时间比较紧张，他尽管心下觉得稀奇，但还是找了个手表故障的理由劝服了自己。如今再看它，只见这些指针又恢复了转动，时间也和手机上的报时分毫不差。

“现在是六点十分…没什么问题啊。”就在这时，时针错开了一小格，露出隐藏着的一条光线，以六点零零分为垂直的轴，将整个表盘劈成均匀的两半。“三十六岁、十八岁、2月、8月。”小在穿越过来的时间点恰好是自己人生里程的中间值。金在中的眉头逐渐缩紧，专注地凝视着那道幻影，恍惚间看见它也分裂成时针与分针，以均匀的速度在60秒内游移了一整个循环，从一个六点整到下一个六点整。

金在中将那手表攥在掌心，正准备转身去找郑允浩商议，却在抬脚的那刻察觉了脑海内忽而涌现的信息。那是一道无形的白光，流星雨状瞬间飞逸，自深不可测的幽冥引出，又从表轴中心的那一个黑点闯进来，延展成这条线。不知道为什么，金在中受到这指引，突然就对小在12小时后便会消失的未来事实了然于心。

“那就接受它吧。”心境突然松弛下来，金在中长舒一口气，敬重地将这只容载了神秘力量的手表放回原位。

“所以说…我以后会和允浩在一起？”金在中刚回到卧室就听见小在的疑问，对方已经坐在了床上，正和郑允浩面面相觑。

“从那个时候我们不就已经在一起了吗？”郑允浩似笑非笑地盯着小在，答案有些不清不楚。他对金在中的喜欢从那时便已经抽出了芽，枝干满含丰沛的汁水。

“可是那不一样啊…我还没想过和他的未来，也不知道他对我是认真的。”小在似乎还是不相信郑允浩的话，撇撇嘴转过头，正好看到他在中哥靠在门口。“在中哥，我还能回去吗？”

“嗯，具体的我不和你细说了，但你毕竟是以前的我，所以我还是有点感知的。”金在中走过去拍了拍小在的发顶，朝这只奶白团子友善地笑笑，“你是下午六点过来的，明天早上六点就能回去，就当是来做客吧，别害怕，生活会回到正轨的。”说完，他推了推郑允浩的肩膀，“提醒你啊，别和他说太多未来的事情，这是禁忌——”

“我没跟他说什么。”郑允浩挑了挑眉，抓住那只在肩上作祟的手，一把将金在中拦腰环至身边，又转头用眼神示意小在。“他对我们的关系很好奇的样子。”

“行了行了。”金在中打掉郑允浩的手，一屁股坐在小在身边。“还没吃饭吧？那个时候吃不到什么好的，你又在长身体。哥给你做点好的，想吃什么？”

“想吃肉…”小在按了按自己扁下去的肚子，咽了下口水，觉得麻烦家主人请他这么贵的料理有些不好意思，“我帮您一起准备吧。”

“跟我就不用客气啦。虽然不方便带你出去看看外面的世界，也不能让你接触关于未来的信息，但在家里逛逛还是可以的，楼顶有露台，你可以放放风，或者去衣帽间试试衣服也行。”金在中捏了捏小在的衣角，少年仍旧身着那件他无比眼熟的旧卫衣，显然已经被洗得发白。以前独自来首尔奋斗的苦累纷纷浮现于眼前，因此总是想在力所能及地范围内对小在更好一些，也算是偿还当时的执念吧。

“我陪着他吧，你去准备晚饭。”郑允浩站起身，拍了两下金在中的屁股，又望向小在，一脸跃跃欲试的样子。

对方的那点心思自然是瞒不过金在中，于是他挡在小在身前，向郑允浩警示：“我跟你说，你可不许又考察他跳舞又纠正他动作的，小在好不容易能休息一天。”

“可是你那会儿的舞蹈实力距离出道还远远不够啊。我现在跳舞可比以前精进了很多，可以更快更准地教会他。”郑允浩盘起胳膊，有些不解地看向金在中。

“那是那个允浩的事，不是你的任务，你不就是想满足你的指导欲吗郑允浩。你教不教，结果都会变成那样。”

眼看气氛有些剑拔弩张，小在抿着嘴小心翼翼地滑下床，从金在中身后探出头来：“所以说…最后一个问题，请问…我之后成功出道了，对吧？”见两人同时转过头来看他，小在的声音逐渐弱了下来，：“拜托了，我真的很想知道。”

“当——”然了…郑允浩话还没说出口就被金在中的眼刀堵了回去，更别提想接上一句“你还是跟我同一个组合出道的呢”。

“你看你在中哥像是靠吃别人软饭就住上这么大房子的人吗？”金在中眼角飞扬，隐隐透出点骄傲来，他伸出手指勾了勾小在的下巴，又发散魅力般眨了眨眼。“相信你自己就好，我去忙了。”

跟着金在中一块下楼，郑允浩拎出客厅的游戏机装好，老老实实陪小在对着电视宽屏玩了会街机，他和在中在练习生时期可没少去游乐室消磨时间。在奋战了十几局之后，小在的胳膊有点酸痛，于是站起来活动了两下。“玩不动了，昨天练舞扭到的地方好像还在疼。”

“嗯，那我带你逛逛。”郑允浩将手柄随意扔到地毯上，在金在中的示意下去冰箱里摸了个他在这儿储备的香草甜筒，小朋友应该还喜欢吃这个。

“你是怎么想那小子的？”撕好包装纸之后递给对方，指尖碰到了小在软软的掌心，郑允浩打算换个话题。“按照时间来算，你应该跟他稍微在一起一段时间之后又分开了吧？”

小在道了谢，两颗小兔子般的门牙从微翘的上唇中探出，衔了口雪糕。“能怎么想，他肯定是要出道的啊。”话语间，他目光闪躲，不太敢与郑允浩对视的样子。两个人单独相处的话，一想到自己未来仍然与允浩缠绵相恋的事实，他就有点说不上来的别扭。

郑允浩低笑了两声，一把搂上小在的肩膀，带着他向衣帽间走去，小声道：“那个时候，还没喜欢上允浩，对吧？”

小在侧头望向那个明显比自己高出一大截的成熟男人，觉得这样的允浩有些陌生，但好像又有点不一样的魅力。“该怎么说呢，他对我来说像好兄弟、像老师、有的时候也像能保护我的那个人，唯独就不太像是会谈恋爱的样子。”回忆起自己和允浩无疾而终的交往，总觉得那只是一种擦肩而过的小打小闹，甚至连恋爱都算不上。也不是说自己完全不能接受男人，只是觉得…现在和允浩做朋友可能会更好一些？毕竟两个人未来还都八字没一撇。

“他可是从那时起就深深地被你迷住了呢，直到现在。”停到房间门口，郑允浩双手插兜转过身，专注地描摹对方的眉眼。和小在出乎意料的见面一开始是意外的，但现在感觉像是收获了礼物一般，想要珍藏这个瞬间。他是一个经常主动去拾起初心的人，不仅是对事业与梦想的热忱，对恋人的喜爱好像也是如此。如今又见到少年时期的在中，自己也不由自主地回想起了那份毛头小子般的悸动，那是最诚挚、纯粹的喜欢。

“啊？”小在白净的脸颊透出淡淡的桃红色，他因这忽如其来的告白怯怯地看了郑允浩一眼，见对方正在神情专注地盯着自己，便又迅速低下头。十七年后郑允浩的声音已经与以前大不相同，被岁月磨砺得低沉又性感，哪里还有他记忆中细细软软的样子，听得小在心下有些燥热。

郑允浩轻轻托起小在的下巴，郑重地将其与记忆中让他初陷爱河的那个金在中相互重合：墨黑纯净的瞳、微微上挑的眼角与圆润的眼廓、略显稚气的五官尚未舒展，两颊撑起的苹果肌鼓鼓的，离近了还能嗅得到冰淇淋的隐约奶香。“在练习室你和我打打闹闹的场景仿佛就在眼前，一转眼都过去这么久了。”说着，他欺身轻轻拥上小在，就像对待珍视的宝物那般。“我那时实在是太笨拙了，也够老土的。对不起，让你觉得很混乱吧？”

“为什么…突然说这个？”小在渐渐将头靠在郑允浩的肩膀上，那里被硬实的肌肉填充得满满的，让人不由得心生安全感。

“虽然不能一一跟你细说，我们之后发生了很多很多事。所以如果再有一次机会的话…”我无论如何都不会再放你走，我一定会拼尽全力再做得更好一些。郑允浩逐渐将怀抱收紧，大掌摩挲着小在的背，复而深吸了一口气，将有些涌动的心绪压下，：“没有，没什么，只是想好好珍惜你。你很好。”

“刚刚你的问题，不是的。”小在伸出一只手推了推郑允浩的胸膛，拉开两个人的距离。“实际上，我对允浩也有喜欢，谁又能拒绝他的魅力呢？那样发着光闪耀的一个人。”小在绽放了一个生动的微笑，犹如初盛的幼蕾。他刚刚被郑允浩的一番话所触动，对方毫不掩饰的爱恋包裹着他，心下是鲜有的温暖甜蜜。“他要是像你现在这么直白就好了。不管怎么说，我很开心。在能够一直被你喜欢这件事上。”

说着，小在感到左手有些痒痒的，没来得及吃完的半个甜筒融化了，有一点糖汁流到了指缝间，几乎是下意识的，他将头凑了上去想要舔掉，舌尖却意想不到地触碰到了郑允浩的指关节。

“啊…”小在连耳朵尖儿都染上了透明的粉，他紧忙直起身子，两瓣饱满的唇不知所措地颤动了会儿，到底是没说出来什么。

“我想帮你拿掉来着，化了就别吃了。”郑允浩咽了下口水，将甜筒从小在手里抽出，又走了两步将其扔进垃圾桶里。转身便看见小在正举起手来吸吮指缝，红嫩的小舌若隐若现，又依贴着肌肤弯出弧度。瞬间，郑允浩觉得被对方诱惑了，这是一种仍孕育在纯真内的性感，不经意间流露，甚至其主人都未曾察觉，却被他准确地捕捉。不由自主地，他上前一步握住小在的那只手，并包裹于掌心。“知道我现在在想什么吗？”

小在抿抿嘴，微笑里带着些腼腆，没直接回应郑允浩的话，而是有些新奇地望着面前的这张脸。“允浩你…好像真的成长为了一个很不错的人呢，嘿嘿。”五官更立体了，身材更加健壮，个子也高了不少，似乎…喜欢又加深了几分呢，长大了的郑允浩真的好帅气，比他之前见过的任何一个前辈都要帅。

郑允浩叹了口气，将小在的手轻轻放下，“我可不能犯错啊。”像是说给自己听。

“什么错？”小在眨眨眼，主动牵起郑允浩的那只手。明明能感知到其背后的危险，但好像因为有对方的喜爱在，他也开始变得横冲直撞起来。

“真的允许我犯错吗？嗯？”郑允浩压低了嗓子，连距离都收紧至暧昧的边缘，将呼吸洒向对方的鼻尖，瞳内翻涌着深海。

小在干脆闭上了眼，双睫以细密的频率上下抖动，牙关收紧，双拳自顾自地握了起来，心脏快跳出胸腔，却也没说一个不字。

因为是允浩，所以没关系。

“小在——允浩——下楼吃饭啦——”两个人同时被这召唤惊醒，小在立马屈下膝盖，从侧面滑出郑允浩松垮的桎梏，双手捧着快烫熟了的红脸蛋一溜烟跑下了楼。刚才是碰到了吧，是碰到了吧！虽然刚被吻上又瞬间分开了，还没来得及感受到什么，但这可是他和允浩的初吻来着……

好像这么说也不太对劲，这到底算不算是他和允浩的初吻啊……

楼上，被留下的郑允浩独自拄了空墙好一会，随后边叹气边捏了捏自己的额角，又向自己的下面看了看。四下权衡了半天，还是闪身进了二楼的洗手间。

“在中啊你和小在先吃我一会儿就下去——”郑允浩的声音从楼上远远地传来，小在捏着筷子的手一顿，刚夹起来的一片烤牛肉又掉进回了盘子里。

“什么啊这人…”金在中转身将他拿手的泡菜汤稳稳放在桌上，又将一碗米饭推至小在面前。“不理他，我们吃我们的，尝尝我的手艺怎么样？”

“唔…真的好好吃！”小在的两颊被塞得鼓鼓的，嘴里的食物还没嚼完，便紧忙放下筷子，朝金在中发送了两个大拇指。“谢谢在中哥。”

“那就多吃些，要继续努力长身体啊——”金在中轻轻拍了拍小在的后脑，心下有些欣慰。好像自己的确在某种意义上算是有所成就了，起码当重新遇见年少的小在时，能够毫无负担地请一顿当时觉得遥不可及的昂贵韩牛，还可以为其提供一晚安稳的栖身之地。

“在中哥不吃吗？”见对方迟迟不动筷，已经垫了几口的小在徐徐放下筷子，双手也搭回了双膝上，开始反省刚刚独自狼吞虎咽的自己是不是太没礼貌了。

“我最近在减肥。”金在中朝小在笑了笑，见对方一脸抱歉又局促的样子，又紧接上一句，“不过你来了，那就明天再减吧。”说完，他也拿起了筷子，陪小在一块儿用了点餐。

千万别问我们刚刚做什么了……小在悄悄舒了口气，努力低下头，脸快要埋到饭碗里。

这时郑允浩正好下了楼，他的头发虽然是干爽的，但潮湿的水汽还是从新换的衣物中隐隐透了出来。“哇——看起来就很好吃。”他走到桌前，选了个小在身边的位置坐下，和金在中自然就变成了面对面的情况，拉开了些距离。他嘴上对爱人料理的称赞没停，声音也听起来十分明朗，似乎是想要把气氛活跃起来。

“你…洗澡了？”这个时候洗哪门子的澡？金在中起身将筷子递给对方，忍不住问道。朝夕相处快二十年，郑允浩的任何细节可是都逃不过他的眼睛。

“嗯……吃饭吃饭，我都饿死了，这可是第一顿。”也不能不承认刚刚自己迅速冲了个冷水澡的事实，但也知道绝对不能编任何借口来遮掩，这可是他们俩的底线。于是郑允浩决定讪笑着转移话题，并自顾自往嘴里扒了一大口米饭。

听到两人的对话，小在正在盛汤的手一顿，瞪大了眼睛去看身旁的郑允浩，一脸不明就里的样子。

顿时，诡异的沉默开始在餐桌上流淌，只剩下郑允浩那儿发出的碗筷碰撞声与咀嚼音，听起来有些突兀。

“吃饭，吃饭。多大点事儿啊。”金在中瞥了郑允浩一眼，一瞬间留了四分之三的眼白给他。不过随即又换上甜软的笑，把那些别扭氛围都赶了出去。

家里所有的时钟都在兢兢业业地转着，从那只手表、到立式闹钟、再到手机里的某个程序。时间正在等待被充实地填满。

用完餐之后，三个人坐在沙发上面面相觑。当代人在没了手机，又不能预支未来信息的情况下，还真不知道能做点什么。总不能像带孩子一样，领着小在读书绘画吧？鉴于在聊了一个半小时练习生趣事之后，两位大哥哥实在是从有限的记忆当中掏不出什么能符合小在那个年代的话题了，于是他们最后的日程还是变成了两位唱歌与舞蹈专家对小在的课外辅导。

小在倒是没觉得有什么不妥，毕竟目前他正全身心投入进争取出道的目标当中，急需这种养分的补给。更何况…无论是郑允浩还是金在中，都比公司现在的老师要温柔不少。要知道，在练习室没表现好可是要挨打的。

“辛苦啦。”金在中捧过小在的手，轻轻拍了拍。他和郑允浩都是最了解小在目前问题点的人，因此给出的指导都很有针对性，一来一去的，可是没少折腾这小子。时间已经很晚了，见小在有些面露疲态，金在中随手捂上郑允浩还想要喋喋不休的嘴，“小在，你…洗个澡然后上楼睡觉？”

“好呀。”小在暗自松了一口气，在那位教官强行军一般的训诫之下，他的确是有点快跟不上节奏了。“不过…我睡哪里？”整个家里似乎没有多余的客房。

“你上楼跟我一起睡，让那家伙睡楼下沙发。”金在中擅自下了决定，满意地点点头，又将手从郑允浩的嘴上移开。“允呐，你觉得怎么样？”

“我可以有选择权吗？”郑允浩有些无奈，握住金在中的那只手，放到嘴边亲了亲。

“不用了不用了，我睡沙发就好，你们一起睡卧室吧。另外…如果明天早上我真的就这么回去了的话，也不知道会发生什么，你们不是会被吓一跳嘛。”想到这儿，小在莫名有些难过，他踢开拖鞋，用双臂抱住膝盖，又将脑袋搁上去。

这段梦一样的时间旅行就要结束了呀，有些舍不得。

金在中首先发现了对方的这种情绪波动，于是他也跟着甩掉拖鞋，模仿了小在的姿势，偏过头与其对视。面前的五官熟悉又陌生，好像只有时间在无情地轮转着，而自己的内核始终都没有被改变的样子。金在中笑了笑，变得狭长的眼弯成了俏皮的月牙，眼角连缀着一丝细不可见的纹路。“没想到，小时候的我…也是很漂亮的嘛。”

“哪有啦…真的谢谢你们。”小在用的是敬语，却也像是说给自己听。“即使这只是一个看起来很真实的梦，我也已经觉得足够幸福了。”自从来了首尔之后，所有的精力都被苦涩的生活消磨得一干二净，连同龄的朋友也由于是竞争对手的缘故而不能多加信任。自己一个人咬牙撑了这么久，在这里得到的关怀与依靠似乎比之前一整年加起来的还要多，这让他觉得感动又陌生，于是泪珠也不知道从什么时候开始悄悄滑了下来。

“我作为未来的你，会一直远方等着你的。所以别害怕，我不是还好好的嘛。”金在中眼下也有些湿润，没有人比他更能对过去的自己感同身受，那曾是如此举步维艰的境地。困难的日子都会过去的，现在的他很幸福。

“我们在中要坚持下去哦。你不是一个人，我也会一直守护你的。”郑允浩蹲下身子，指尖轻抚着小在的发梢，又温柔地顺至其脑后。“未来会有很多很多很多灿烂的事，还等待着你和那小子去创造。”

“嗯嗯。”小在三两把擦干净自己的脸，将双唇抿成薄薄的一条线，笑容有些腼腆。明澈的眸忽闪间，给了两位哥哥一人一个大大的熊抱。

\------------

“嗯…唔…”刚从浴室出来，还没等擦干头发上的水汽，金在中就被郑允浩一把搂过来，直直压到床上，用密不透风的亲吻彰显着急切。对方将他的上下唇瓣依次包裹着吸吮，力度比往常都要大，让金在中生出一种即将被吞之入腹的错觉。他被压迫得有些不适，下意识想扭头躲避，但却被这人的双臂环住头固定，明显是一副不尽兴就不罢休的架势。

于是金在中决定先顺水推舟地回应着允浩，等一会儿再问个究竟。毕竟允浩从刚刚在自己进浴室前，缠着说“今晚想要”开始就不对劲了。楼下还有小在呢，万一被听到怎么办。

“怎么，抱不到小在就要抱我啊？”在郑允浩终于舍得放开金在中的双唇，转而攻略侧颈的时候，听到了来自于身下人软声质问。他开垦的动作一顿，徐徐俯视着怀中的爱人，只见金在中的唇瓣已经被自己折磨成肿胀的熟红，其间正溢出不均匀的轻喘。

郑允浩有些语塞，不太知道该如何向自己玲珑的伴侣解释。今日对小在动了情欲是真，但归根结底还是因为始终爱着面前的这个金在中。曾经痴恋于对方的某一个点被召唤，因而好像在目前的喜爱上，又覆上了一层更热烈的喜爱，在体内横冲直撞，让他对金在中的渴望逐渐难以压制。只想占有他、珍惜他、与他亲密、再用残忍的手段征服。金在中的过去与现在，金在中的清纯懵懂与成熟温润，以至于性感，都是他郑允浩一个人的。

“对不起…可是…好想拥有你。”郑允浩嘴笨，讲不出这些复杂的喜欢，甚至只能勉强察觉那满腔饱胀着的欲望。别看他平日里总是把人生的真理挂在嘴边，可在感情这块，他总是像断了思路一般，脑袋里塞了一大团理不清的混沌。

“嗯。”不过幸好金在中看起来没什么怒意，他眉间低顺，周身环绕着恬淡的温和。“我问你个问题，你诚实点回答哦。”他伸手亲昵地抚摸着郑允浩的侧脸，动作轻柔。“允浩啊，我变了吗？”

“没有，你就是你。”郑允浩蹭蹭金在中的掌心，并无犹豫，眼底尽是真诚。“我的宝贝。”

情话甜蜜，金在中反拥上郑允浩，将自己的身子向上迎去，眼底漾出水波，笑意盈盈。“那爱你的宝贝吗？”

“嗯。”郑允浩用声音象征性地应了一声，紧接着便用更火热的行动回答了对方，他相信金在中能懂，关于他的这份恒定的心意。

其实从看到郑允浩眼神的那一刻开始，金在中便已了然。也对，只要他想，他就永远不会变的，他可以一直做郑允浩的宝贝。

“那你小声一点，不要太激烈了…嗯…别让小在听到。”金在中微眯着眼，有点难耐，连整片胸膛都漫上一层淡粉。

“是你小声一点才对吧。”郑允浩将爱人的双腿分开搭在肩头，就着润滑伸进两指进去按揉，手法明显有些粗鲁。“我尽量。”嘴上这么说着，行动倒是看不出来什么要节制的样子。

“嗯…混蛋…你这叫…哈…尽量吗…”伸进来扩张的手指一直在敏感点上肆虐，又变换着动作撑开穴口，没给金在中适应快感的时间就有存在感地快速模拟着抽插。生理刺激逼出了他刚刚还没来得及掉落的泪水，金在中白嫩又肉感的大腿根不自觉地并拢又张开，勾得郑允浩在上面用力咬出几个红印子。

“啊…唔…”见金在中的眼角泛红得快要挂不住情欲，郑允浩贴心地拽了躺在一边的被角过来，放进爱人的齿间咬着。

金在中也知道郑允浩是为他好，以免一会儿的呻吟声太过分。可是，凭什么这罪都是自己遭啊……他心底有点不平衡，于是伸手捏过郑允浩的食指，一并塞进自己的双唇间。

“嘶——”这咬得力道还不轻，郑允浩费了好大劲儿才勉强把手指解救回来，放到眼前一瞧，不出意料地看到了一道明显的齿痕。他眯着眼嘬了一口那留着在中唾液的印记，双手握上对方的胯间，向自己的下身靠去，神情间尽是被挑衅后的危险。“金在中，你要是不咬我这一口，我说不定还能轻点。”郑允浩勾了勾嘴角，伸手捏上那两片圆润的白皙臀瓣，施了向两边扒开的劲儿，慢慢将已经硬挺的分身推进穴口。到底是顾虑着金在中的承受能力，他在进到一半儿后便停止了继续深入，改为用微小的幅度抽送着。手指也又沾了些润滑剂，抹在金在中的肛周，一会儿按揉一会刮搔，想减轻点对方的不适感。

“嗯…郑允浩！你他妈…”有些粗鲁的侵入让金在中的脑神经有些发麻，他用舌尖顶出含在口腔内部的填充物，嗔念般没好气地骂了一句，白嫩的脚心踩上郑允浩小麦色的上臂肌肉，用了点力去蹬对方。可在允浩动了几下之后，他的脑袋就又陷回枕间，偏过头咬紧下唇，一副快要受不住的样子。

郑允浩心下轻笑，只当这骂人是在撒娇。“我他妈怎么，我他妈在操你。”一边说着，他又捞了两把金在中细得一掌就能握住的小腿，腰也往前象征性地顶了顶，下身破开束缚的紧致感实在是太过于舒爽，引得郑允浩也不自主地低吟了两声。

“嗯…啊…说了小在…哈…”又要对话又要应付一波接一波袭来的快感，金在中在不怎么温柔的抽插当中莫名觉察出了乐趣，话说到一半就忘记继续了。他随着对方操弄的节奏哼唧起来，在理智突然回笼的时候还时不时抬起胳膊来捂上自己的嘴，但又被接下来的几下侵犯而撞散了动作。

“小在年纪也不小了，让他听见也没什么不好。”郑允浩看似贴心地接上了爱人说出不口的话茬，持续的交合间，底下的分身已经几乎都被含进去了，低头就能看到金在中被撑得平滑的穴肉，乖顺地咬着他的大家伙，自己的阴毛时不时还能蹭上那里。“你总归是要和我做的，让他提前适应一下。”郑允浩咽了咽口水，大手包住金在中没怎么挺立的阴茎，就着润滑剂快速地上下撸动，又用掌心的薄茧摩擦龟头，再逼出来几声身下人悦耳的呻吟。

而楼下的小在的确是听到了。说实话，他本来就因为白天和郑允浩的那个不像话的吻而辗转反侧来着。一闭上眼睛，允浩那张帅气的脸就靠了过来，让他不由自主地心跳加速，思绪也逐渐飘到了“如果没有被打断的话，接下来会发生什么”这个问题上去。

卧室两位大哥哥亲密而传来的动静着实很有存在感。而且好像…在中哥发出的喊声要更多一些，里面还混杂着一些难耐的哭腔。果然…自己以后才是要被压在底下的那个。要被男人的性器插入吗？到底是疼还是舒服呢？听起来似乎应该是舒服更多一点。

可是之前看到允浩的下面那么大，还没成人就已经那么大了。自己只是对男人与男人的交合略有耳闻，以前看的小电影可都是男人与女人做爱的那种。允浩他…该怎么进到自己身体里啊？

想到未来和允浩如此亲密的事实，小在的下身也开始有点燥热。他向上顶了顶跨，隔着睡裤的布料与被子的压迫感相互磨蹭，性器也渐渐抬起了头。他潜意识里有点抗拒和男人的情事，但一想到对方是郑允浩，好像也不是那么难以接受的样子。

嗯，也许只是想和那个今天靠过来亲他的郑允浩，而不是那个仍旧青涩的毛头小子允浩，怎么想怎么觉得18岁的允浩还是把他当作兄弟相处的样子。

因为还留有青春期男孩子的那种难以控制的性冲动，隔靴搔痒般的蹭弄已经不能再满足小在体内骤然升起的欲望，他尝试着微微扯下睡裤的松紧带，想将手伸进去自己抚慰，但又在半路突然停下动作，觉得在他人家里自渎的行为的确是过于羞耻了些。

想到这儿，小在深吸了一口气，猛地站起身跳下沙发，打算去一楼的洗手间解决一下生理需求。就在这时，楼上就又传来了一声拔高了的呻吟，在中哥还喊了两声“允呐”，尾音颤抖，搅乱了小在心头的一池春水。

于是他的脚步不由自主地就瞄准了楼上那处正在放纵的情场。

“就看一眼…就看一眼…”小在不断在心里默念着，光着脚放轻了步子走上楼。他的心里有些忐忑，但又被好奇心即将满足的兴奋感所填充，可能…也是受到了那小腹股股涌动的热流的吸引吧。

随着距离越来越近，小在就越能听到一些更复杂的声音：除了明显在情动之处的破碎淫叫，还有滑腻的水声、夹杂着规律且密集的肉体相互拍打声，以及有节奏的粗重喘息，甚至连床垫内弹簧摇晃的吱嘎声都钻进了耳朵。

他扒在卧室门口，悄悄地探出了一个脑袋尖，只见金在中正跪趴着在郑允浩身下承欢，整个上半身都塌下来呈半镂空状，头也埋在双臂之中，甜蜜地不住啜泣，唯独臀部高高翘起，被身后的郑允浩肆意捏弄。两个人都是面向自己的方向，因此他们交媾的部位被挡住了，但还是能看见金在中已经肿胀的性器，正跟着被操进来的激烈动作上下晃动着，前端时不时抵在床单上摩擦。

在如此淫靡又赤裸的场景冲击下，小在几乎是看了几秒就觉得腿软了，身体内部热潮涌动，直冲冲地指向他那已经有感觉的分身。他抿起唇，靠回到门外的墙上，伴随着屋内极富有现场感的声响，脸颊涨红地伸手去揉捏自己胯下的那一团。他的神志已经有些飘飘然，几乎快要分不清传来的是在中哥的叫喊还是自己的叫喊。随着撸动的频率越来越快，小在逐渐靠着墙滑落，坐在了地面上，脑海里继续延续着刚才看到的场景，虚拟的视线在郑允浩优美的肌肉线条与泛着光泽的蜜色肌肤上游移。

而卧室内，两人的情事初歇，金在中刚刚释放了一回，双腿正无力地打着颤，身子也随着射精的动作一抽一抽的，后穴在紧紧咬住郑允浩的肉棒之后又开始用肠壁向外推挤，整个人因为排斥侵入与防线崩溃而发出单薄的哼叫，像一种被暴雨临幸后最脆弱的生物。

郑允浩停下抽送的动作，俯身覆在金在中香汗淋漓的脊背上印下几个缱绻的吻，等待爱人高潮之后的不适期渐渐过去。他伸出一只手来缠绕对方卷曲的发梢，微微拨乱又理顺，手指随后又游移着去拢住金在中的颈，以其为轴承轻轻转动手腕，将这人最鲜活的生命力都收至掌心。

“嗯……我可以了。”金在中稍微调整过来了些呼吸的节奏，行至巅峰处的快感渐渐落回了正常值，延展到指尖的酥麻感也缓解了不少。他又绞了绞肠肉，示意郑允浩继续，毕竟那人在自己体内的性器还硬得不像话，时不时还一跳一跳的，有着不容忽视的存在感。

郑允浩安慰式地抚了抚金在中的发顶，凑到其耳廓边悄声说了两句，目光含笑地朝门口望去。

“什么？！”金在中瞬间被惊醒，紧忙拄着胳膊起身，转头与郑允浩对视。“你怎么不早告诉我！”

“嘶……你不是正舒服着。”郑允浩的阴茎随着身下人的动作滑了出来，他不满地拍了拍金在中的臀瓣，用只有两个人能听见的声音说：“嘘——仔细听。”

细细的呜咽声与轻巧的喘息隐隐地透过来，显然是个偷尝禁果的孩子。

金在中突然有点替小在不好意思，他转身推了推郑允浩，目光含露，又伸手乖顺地服侍着这人依旧挺立的下身，嘴上小声抱怨：“你看你，我都说了会被小在听到。”

郑允浩抬了抬眉，似乎没有什么想要悔改的意味，话语含糊间就要再亲上来，却被金在中一根手指抵住喉结，推远了距离。只见金在中眯着眼睛思索了片刻，一副鬼点子又要冒出来的样子，他转而面向门口趴在床上，两只胳膊向前伸展，越过了床垫的边界。

“小在？”先是轻轻的一声呼唤，见没什么回应，便又加重了语气。“小在，小在？哥哥发现你了哦——”

不出意外地听见了倒吸一口凉气的慌乱声音。

像是知道对方想要下意识逃离的念头，金在中又懒洋洋地补上一句，“进来嘛，既然听都听了，有什么的。”

小在涨红着脸挪着步子出现在门口，拼命低下头，恨不得钻进地缝里，双手交叠着挡在胯前。“抱歉……”他自觉做错了事情被抓包，不敢抬起头与床上的那两位对视。

“诶呀，过来。”金在中向前串了串身子，一把拉住小在的手，将人带至眼前，自下而上去看小在羞惭的神情，语气带着诱导般的教诲感：“跟我说说，今天偷偷和你允浩哥做什么事啦？”

“在中啊…真的没什么…”郑允浩有点头痛，紧忙跟上去辩解，却被金在中的右腿蹬了一下。

“啊…那个…就只……就只bobo了一下……就碰上了一点点。”小在皱紧了眉头，心下满是抱歉，因为顾及着郑允浩在场，也没敢撒半分谎。“对不起…在中哥真的对不起……我好像做错了，我只是因为想到允浩才……”尽管想将整个事情说清楚，但又怕越描越黑，小在急得眼眶都快噙满了泪花。

“怎么还哭上了呀，又没怪你。”金在中笑眯眯地爬起身，看起来似乎心情并不怎么糟糕。“允浩就是很帅嘛。”说着，他帮小在擦干眼泪，将这人拉到床上，又回头看了看自己的爱人，扫了一眼那可怜地硬挺着的下体。

嘶——这家伙今天有福了。

看到了爱人的反应，郑允浩也悄悄松了一口气，在和金在中对视之后便心下了然。他对于这种默许有些惊喜，但也似乎也在意料之中。郑允浩先满含爱意地吻了吻金在中的嘴角以示感谢，随后上前从背后搂住小在，将这瘦削又曼妙的少年躯体整个包在怀里。

金在中下了床，去捞了根烟点上，云雾吞吐间，让小在看清了那被刺青缠绕着的赤裸全身。“在中哥你…我……我会做这么多纹身吗？”小在被这大面积的纹身吓了一跳，刚想伸头再仔细瞧瞧，却被耳旁的湿吻扰乱了思绪。郑允浩正将手探进他的衣料，在侧腰与前腹处不依不饶地爱抚着，燃起了一串陌生的酥麻。“嗯……”小在下意识地推拒了两下却未果，于是无措地看向他在中哥，求助意味明显。

“不是很好奇嘛，让你允浩哥帮你解决一下。”金在中夹着烟侧躺在一旁，还饶有兴致地伸出手指往下勾了勾小在的睡裤，让那秀气的阴茎露出来。

“不要……唔……”小在周身颤抖，对即将到来的未知情事害怕得很，缩起身子想躲起来，却又撞进了郑允浩的宽厚胸膛。他拒绝的话还没来得及说出口，下巴就被钳住，双唇的防线轻而易举就让那人给攻破了，有点晕晕乎乎。

也许因为是允浩的气息所以才能适应吧，既然明天就不在这里，那体验一下再离开的感觉似乎也不差？舌尖与舌尖相互缠绕的感觉有些奇妙，这时小在突然反应过来，原来自己也是想与允浩亲密的吗？想到这里，他渐渐不再挣扎，放软了身子陷进身后人的怀里，任凭郑允浩在他的口腔里游走，又被覆上火热的性器。

青年的忍耐力并不过关，没等郑允浩握住套弄几下，小在半勃起的分身就射了，有些浓稠的精液一股一股淌出来，粘润地落了满手。

金在中猛地吸了口烟，随手从床头柜上抽出来两张纸巾，适时地递给郑允浩，收获到对方一枚感激的眼神。他又跪坐在小在身旁，歪着头将雾气呼出，观察年少的自己因情动而微湿的眼角，简直漂亮得不像话，因而想要逗弄的恶劣心思也跑了出来，“你允浩哥可是还硬着呢，不能只有你一个人舒服啊。”

“啊……那……”小在脸颊上的桃粉色浮云又深了些，他从郑允浩的怀里坐起身，转过来想要模仿打手枪的姿势，去握上那青筋凸起的大家伙，可手到半空中就停住了。“该怎么做啊…”他和郑允浩对视了一下，发现对方的眼神凶狠得快要把他整个吞掉，吓得小在又转头觑向他在中哥。

金在中朝小在笑了一下，眼波流转，春情摇漾。他将那半支烟递到郑允浩的嘴边，等被叼住后就俯下身，伸出舌尖上下扫动那看起来有些狰狞的性器。“用手撸要很久的，含住会快一些。”说着，他乖巧地将前端纳入口腔，上下摆着头嗦动了几次后起身，继而牵住小在的双手去抚住那阴茎，“不要用牙齿咬，也尽量把舌头压低，不用吞得太进去，先试一试？”

已经到了这个地步，想要抽身明显是不可能的事情。小在咬着下唇做了半天的心理建设，最后还是心一横，决定放纵一把。他不敢盯着郑允浩的那里瞧，于是干脆紧闭着眼，缓缓将脸凑过去，舌尖抵上那已经溢出一些液体的龟头。

“哈…”这景象实在是过于刺激，饶是忍耐力强的郑允浩也不禁低哼了两声，胯间也随之扭动了下。他没让自己继续挺身，怕让青涩的小在受伤，也怕万一对方一个惊吓咬到自己，于是难得在这个节骨眼上展现出了克制。

“瞧你那点出息。”金在中轻笑着抽出郑允浩嘴边的那只烟按熄，又从后面拥上他的爱人，啃咬着耳垂点火，手指也不老实地刮搔上允浩的乳尖。“感觉怎么样？”

这种鲜有的被动将郑允浩逼得有些烦躁，他在性事上可从来都是占据绝对主导的那一方。这会儿一下子被两个妖精同时围住，心底的征服欲和占有欲便也跟着烧灼了起来。不再满足于这种隔靴搔痒般的暧昧快感，郑允浩掐着小在的下巴，让阴茎从柔软的口腔中滑出，又一把将其翻转成跪趴的姿势，二话不说就把高昂的雄器挤进那白皙的腿根之间。

“喂！郑允浩你——”金在中着急地上前拉拽，生怕小在被疯起来的郑允浩欺负，这还什么准备都没做呢，另外，他怎么能跟小在来真的啊？与此同时，反应过来的小在也拼命挣扎，却被郑允浩狠狠握住腰按下来。

“祖宗们，我保证不进去，请乖一点可以吗。”郑允浩深深地叹了口气，突然意识到把小在搞上床这件事可能也会导致双份的心累，而不是双倍的快感。别无他法，只好将心中的急躁都变成实打实的动作，于是他屈下身子，泄愤般在小在的肩头吮咬出几个红痕，胯下也同时在那软肉的包裹间不加保留地凶狠抽送。小在不太敢反抗，况且他敏感的囊袋与会阴处正被允浩的性器时时顶撞，因而也在这种近乎于性交的野蛮姿势中逐渐品出了些新鲜的快感。他将整张脸埋于床单之中，发出声声绵长的呻吟，在空中摇晃的分身又一次抬起了头。

看见郑允浩那副一点都不能惹的架势，坐在一旁的金在中也渐渐灭了气焰，不再去那危险的边缘试探。他紧闭着唇盯着小在那副被折磨又享受的模样，看起来和对方那18岁的年纪似乎不太相称。金在中心下突然生出了些抱歉，开始反省这样子是不是对小在有些过火了。

郑允浩的动作越来越激烈，顶得小在彻底沉溺于欲海之中，肆意浮沉。情潮渐渐汹涌起来，终于，在一段密集得近乎窒息的侵略之后，几股温凉的液体洒在他腿间，脊背的皮肉被叼起来咬得刺痛，而小在自己也又高潮了一次，整个身体随后软趴趴地倒在床上，像一只刚历经弥撒仪式的雪白幼兽，以肩颈处的那串齿痕作圣血之印。

“有没有不舒服？”剧烈的喘息渐渐平缓，见小在翻了个身改为仰躺的姿势，金在中连忙凑过去，趴在小在身边，关切地捏了捏那有弹性的脸颊。随后，郑允浩也侧躺在小在的另一边，大掌覆在其平坦的小腹上，以一种爱护又怜惜的力度不加情色地来回轻抚。

小在对着金在中摇摇头，眼里含笑，眉间还有未干的泪痕与薄汗，如同出水芙蓉挟着露珠，正在舒展瓣尾。随后，他又转头望向郑允浩，其俊朗的眉眼逐渐与记忆中的18岁允浩相重合。这场情事并不让他感觉陌生，正如未来的他们也即将发生过无数次的亲密一般，好像命运里注定就会这样。

他眨眨眼，抬头望向雪白的天花板，用目光勾勒这宽阔房间的四方角，又深深地吸了口气，将流动的暧昧线索都印至记忆神经。

他想，他好像有点思念允浩了。

回去要对他说什么呢？


End file.
